


Shirt and Blouse

by vassalady



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan finds Rogue wearing his shirt, and he retaliates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt and Blouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).



> Prompted by analise010 with "wearing each other's clothes."

Logan woke up feeling like an elephant had sat on him in the middle of the night. He grumbled as he rolled out of bed. He stretched. With a few tugs, his bones snapped into place. Ouch. Well, at least they couldn’t break these days. 

He had worn his jeans to bed, but his shirt was missing. It wasn’t on the floor, the bed, or the single chair in the corner. Fuck. And here they were in some shithole of a safe house, so he didn’t have any spares.

He knocked on Rogue’s door, but instead of from within the room, she shouted from another part of the house. “Kitchen!”

Rogue sat at the kitchen table, one leg thrown over the corner and a newspaper in her lap. She was dressed, except for the fact that the shirt she was wearing was Logans. A plaid button-up, she had tied it to size in the front and rolled up the sleeves.

It looked really good on her. But it was also his shirt.

“Give it,” he said.

Rogue looked at him with innocence. “Give what?”

Logan rubbed his eyes. “We have to get back to the mansion today. Give me my shirt.”

“Liar.” Rogue looked back down to her paper. It rustled as she turned it over and refolded it to read a new article. “Orders were not to get back until tomorrow. We’ve got time.”

“Rogue.”

She continued reading her paper.

“Rogue!”

“You’re a Mr. Grumpypants this morning,” she said idly, still looking at her paper. “It’s just a shirt. ‘Sides, you left it on the couch.”

Logan growled. Fine. That’s how she wanted to play it?

He found what he was looking for in her room. It was tight and pinched, but if she wasn’t going to cough up his…

Rogue didn’t notice at first as he went to the fridge to grab a beer. His back was turned when she did, and she gave out a squashed snort and a small thump as her leg came off the table.

“Oh my god, Logan, that’s mine! You’re gonna stretch it!”

Logan turned around. “Oh, this? It’s just a shirt.”

Rogue looked mad. The paper was crunched in her hand. And then she stopped and started laughing.

He did look ridiculous. It was a black blouse that stretched over his stretched. The buttons had been a bit hard to get done, but he’d managed two. The rest of it had to hang open. 

“Fine!” Rogue said. She dropped the paper on the table, and her hands moved to the top button. “You want your shirt back? You can have it.” As she began to undo the top button, Logan suddenly didn’t want her to.

Because, damn it, she looked good. And that was his shirt.

“Nah, keep it,” he said. He took a swig of his beer. The buttons on the blouse popped open. Rogue collapsed against the table laughing. He looked down at his bare chest and shrugged before taking another swig.

“Come on,” he said, “if we don’t have to be back ‘til tomorrow, pick something to do today.”

Rogue still couldn’t stop laughing, but she nodded.

Logan turned and headed toward the hall. “Gotta take a leak.”

He was already opening the door by the time Rogue had composed herself enough to shout, “Take my shirt off first and wash your fucking hands!”

Logan laughed.


End file.
